


Stars shine bright on a clear sky

by Riverchester



Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverchester/pseuds/Riverchester
Summary: With all the misunderstandings and pining Dean and Cas had to deal with, they simply deserve to be happy. They both still can't believe how lucky they actually got to be with each other.Time stamp forAd Astra Per Aspera





	Stars shine bright on a clear sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody :)  
> I promised I would come back to those two idiots in love, and here I am. This time-stamp isn't really full of plot, I just needed some fluff and thought about writing it for this fic.
> 
> I hope you're not disappointed and enjoy reading this :) <3

Dean walks up and down in their bedroom, the new rug probably has an imprint by now. It’s a long time since Castiel has seen him this nervous.

“Stop it and come to bed.”

Dean stops walking, but his feet still move in place, where he stands at the foot of the bed.

“Who even came up with the fantastic idea of getting married in freaking midsummer? I’m gonna sweat my ass off in front of everybody.”

Castiel chuckles and crawls over the bed to sit on the edge of the mattress, pulling Dean in by the waistband of his boxer briefs. “First of all, you loved the idea of a summer wedding, and the hall has air conditioning, so don’t worry.”

“Yeah, great, so everyone’s gonna know I’m sweating because of my nerves, not from the heat,” he sighs and lets his hands rest on his boyfriend’s shoulders, “Cas, I just don’t wanna fuck this up.”

“And you won’t!” Castiel answers.

“What if I misspell something? Eileen’s gonna hate me.”

Castiel pulls Dean into his lap and softly massages his temples. “She wouldn’t, and you know that. If anything, she will love you even more for making the effort of learning your best-man’s speech in sign language.”

“I know,” Dean sighs and plays with a strand of hair in Castiel’s neck, “It’s just that Sam and Eileen deserve to have a perfect wedding.”

Castiel puts his hands in each side of his lover’s face. He knows that if anything can calm Dean, it’s physical contact. “Dean,” he says, locking eyes with the other man, “Since Sam proposed, you spent just as much time on planning this day as working in your garage.”

Dean interrupts him with a snort and mumbles, “Now you’re exaggerating.”

“No, I don’t.” he pecks his boyfriend on the lips. “You know why people call it the most important day of their life? Not because it has to be extravagant or perfect into the last detail. They step in front of everyone they love and declare that they belong together, no matter what the future may bring. It’s a promise that you tell each other every day through kisses and touches and simply being there for each other. But on your wedding day, you speak it out loud and tell it to the world.”

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean moans and hides his head in the crook of Castiel’s neck, “you should hold that speech.”

Chuckling, and with gentle strokes up and down the taller man’s back, Castiel whispers into Dean’s ear, “You’ll be amazing.”

Dean takes a deep breathe and smile mischievously. “You know, I’m amazing at other things too.”

Shifting his weight, he topples them over and they land on the mattress, giggling and kissing and touching, just like the lovey-dovey idiots they are.

 

* * *

 

 

“Whoa, stop, where do are you taking this?”

“Ehm, I was told to bring it to the entrance hall?”

The petite, blonde woman looks up into Dean’s eyes like a deer in the head-lights. He knows that he must look frightening, but there’s too much at stake to be polite and nice right now.

“Not those,” he says, shaking his head, “the big one for the entrance hall, small ones on the tables.”

Sally, that’s what her nametag says, nods quickly and leaves. _“Escapes”_ is probably the more suitable word, though.

“Hey, be careful Dean, your dictator is showing.”

He turns around to see a vibrantly smiling Charlie. One wouldn’t actually guess that she’s going to a wedding, dressed as she is, if they wouldn’t know her.

“Hogwarts emblements, really?” He kisses her on the cheek when she taps it with her finger.

“I tried to get the dress Hermione wore at the ball in year four, but pink isn’t really my color, so I opted for the next best.”

Dean shakes his head and laughs. “And wearing a Gryffindor scarf is the next best?”

She punches his shoulder mockingly, “Dean, really. It’s a Gryffindor _stole_ fore today.”

They let some guys with trays pass them, before she adds, “And what about you, pretty boy? Shouldn’t you get ready yourself, or at least help your brother?”

Dean sighs, “He’s upstairs. I just wanted to make sure everything’s under control down here.”

Charlie shoves him to the stairs. “Everything’s fine. Now go and be a best man.”

“But – ” Dean starts, but he gets shushed immediately.

“No excuses. Go by yourself, or I make you!”

Her tone is playful, but he knows well enough that he shouldn’t chance it any further.

“Okay, okay, you win. But make sure they don’t blow things up down here.”

“Don’t worry, your significant other and I have everything under control.”

Dean knows they do, so he makes his way upstairs to find his little brother struggling with his tie. It’s a flashback to Sam’s graduation day; both high school and college. Really, how can a guy who wears suits every day still not know how to tie a tie?

“Come on, let me help you,” he says and steps in front of his not so little brother.

“Dean, I can do that myself.”

“Well, apparently, you can’t.”

With swift motions, the knot is in place and Dean takes a step back to look at the man in front of him.

“I still can’t believe my goofy little brother is getting married in an hour.”

Sam snorts, “Are you crying?”

“What? No!”

“Oh god, you _are_.”

Dean turns his gaze away and runs a hand down his definitely _not_ wet face. “No, I’m not. Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

They stare at each other for a moment. Sam knows how proud he is of him, and Dean knows that no matter how hard Sam denies it, his eyes are wet too. They don’t have to say anything, they never do, but the idiom has never been truer then now: A look can say more than a thousand words.

Clearing his throat, Sam ends the moment. “Come on, let’s get you dressed too.”

Dean laughs, “well, other than you, I can get dressed myself.”

He dresses while Sam sits down on the small sofa and just stays quiet. When he buttons his vest in front of the mirror, Dean breaks the silence. “Are you nervous?”

Sam looks up from where he scrolls through his phone. “You know what? Surprisingly, I’m not. I mean, I love Eileen, more than I can say, and I know that there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

This absentminded smile Dean can see on his brother’s face in that moment tells him that there really is nothing these two won’t manage.

“I couldn’t be happier for you,” he says. And he means it.

The tears threaten to come back, so he quickly clears his throat and turns to the mirror again. Sam seems to fight with his emotions too, so changes the topic.

“Ehm, so, what about you and Cas? No trouble in paradise yet in the new house?”

“Hey, this day is about you and Eileen. We can talk about my love life once you’re back from your honeymoon.”

Sam snorts. “As if you would ever talk about your love life with me.”

“Exactly,” Dean smirks.

“So… there _is_ something to talk? A next step I should know about?” Sam says, arching his eyebrows.

“Jesus, Samantha, we just moved in together. Let us unpack all boxes before you hear the wedding bells ring for us.”

Sam’s eyes go even wider. “So I _will_ hear wedding bells?”

“Sam, I swear…”

“Okay, okay, okay. Chill, dude, I just mock you.”

They let the topic down and get ready. Seeing the time basically fly, Dean get’s more nervous by the minute. But he doesn’t need to be, because everything runs smoothly.

The flowers are at the right spots, the music starts on time. He can see the faces of all their loved ones from where he stands next to Sam. Cas sits in the front row, next to his mom and Ben, who holds the pillow with the rings safely on his lap. It’s an image that has Dean at the edge of tears again, representing everything he ever wanted in his field of view.

When Eileen comes in, she looks stunning. Everyone’s eyes are on her, but Dean takes in his brother, who lost the fight against his emotions now. His mouth is open, and tears run down his face. All his love and adoration and devotion for this woman is visible. He looks the happiest Dean has ever seen him.

The vows are spoken, the rings exchanged. The crowd cheers and smiles and cries. It’s a ceremony worthy this couple.

Dean and Cas take their seats when waiters hand out champagne flutes to toast the newlyweds.

“You looked ravishing up there,” Cas whispers in his ear.

Dean chuckles and leans in close to whisper back, “You know, I get the feeling you have a little kink for me in a tux.”

“Believe me, it’s not a _little_ kink.”

“Good to know.” They grin and turn their attention back to the protagonists of the night.

Time has come when everyone has a drink. Dean suddenly feels a lump in his throat, standing up for his speech. All eyes are on him, and as expected, he starts to sweat. Someone bangs on a glass to call even the last person in the room for attention. It’s Jo, and Dean can see her smirk out of the corner of his eyes.

“Good evening everyone,” he rasps, his throat dry as the Sahara desert, his fingers shakily repeating in sign language.

_God, this is gonna be awful._

But then he feels Cas’ fingers drawing soothing circles on the small of his back. It helps. Dean can’t even start to understand how much love he can feel for this guy. But right now is not the time for this, he has a task.

“In case you hadn’t known, I’m Dean, the grooms handsome big brother. I should probably apologize to you, Sam, for taking all the good genes. But luckily, mom spared at least a bit for you, so we can celebrate your wedding with this incredible woman today.”

People laugh, so far so good. And by Eileen’s and Sam’s look, he’s doing a good job at sign language. She has tears in her eyes and Dean is pretty sure they’re tears of joy.

“But really, let’s get serious. It’s a great honor to be the best man. Although, considering that it includes a speech and he knows how anti-awesome I am with words, I could also see it as payback for all the times I beat him up and pranked him. And won at rock-paper-scissors.”

“Hey, you _never_ won against me!” Sam interjects, and everyone cracks up with laughter.

“Okay, okay. You are the master of that game,” Dean continues with a big grin, “Anyway, at some point we just knew that Sam would make it to the top. Stanford wasn’t the only college that basically showered him with scholarships. Jesus, the postman had some stressful weeks with pressing all those big envelops in our mailbox. I wasn’t surprised at all that he chose the hippie state, though. Some of you remember that his hair already started to adapt at that time.”

His words come out in a flow, and thankfully, the hours of practicing with Cas and the sign language crash course at the community college pay off. The crowd hangs on his every word when he talks about Sam’s first hangover at college and the very funny – only for one person embarrassing – phone call Dean got that night.

“Alright, I had my fun, I’m gonna be nice now. I don’t think that a birth makes people brothers, it may make them siblings but brotherhood is something that you have to work on. One of the greatest joys in my life has been watching my brother grow up. Sam often told me that he wanted to live up to me, that he wanted to be like me. But to be honest, it’s the other way round. Sam is kind, smart, hard working and ambitious. He’s the one I look up to, and not only because he’s a freaking giant. We’re very different people. He likes country, I like real music. He’s a planner, I’m more impulsive. He practically inhales salad, I enjoy steaks. There’s one thing we both agree on, though. Meeting Eileen was the single best thing that has ever happened to him, and I’m grateful to be here to celebrate this day with you. Eileen, you look absolutely beautiful tonight. I can think of no one else that I’d rather have join our family or who would be a better wife to Sam than you. You are generous, selfless and loving. I guess I can speak for everyone, that we wouldn’t want to miss you for anything in the world. You belong to us just as you belong to Sam.”

Dean pauses to take a deep breath. Although he practiced this speech about twenty times, it still gets him emotional in this moment. And from the subtle sobbing he can hear around him, he’s not the only one.

“Let me wrap this up before all your sappy faces make me cry. To my brother, my friend and his wife, my new sister. Please raise your glass to Mr. and Mrs. Winchester.”

His toast echoes through the hall as everyone joins in. Dean can’t hold back anymore as his giant moose brother stands up and pulls him into a bone-crushing hug, followed by Eileen. Despite her small frame, she grabs him tight and doesn’t let go for a long time.

“I can’t believe you did the speech in sign language for me.”

He kisses her on the forehead and pulls her in one more time before releasing her and shoving her to Sam again.

When Dean sits down again, he gets praised from every side. People congratulating him or patting him on the shoulder on their way to the buffet. His mom cups his cheek while her other hand desperately tries to wipe her eyes with a tissue. “You did amazing.”, “I’m so proud of you.” And “Sam can be lucky to have a brother like you” are just some of the comments he gets to hear in the following minutes. But the really important and most praising thing is Cas holding and stroking his hand under the table in the most gentle way.

They eat and drink and simply enjoy themselves. The reception is casual, comfortable and full of laughter. It feels like a family dinner, and in some way, it is. When the light dims and Sam and Eileen stand up for their dance, everyone looks at them in awe. Dean knows how important this is for his sister-in-law, and how much hours she and Sam spent in dancing lessons. That “Everything” by Michael Bublé is the perfect song for them is clear to everyone, not even Dean passes a comment on how cheesy it is. It’s their first dance, for god’s sake, it’s got to be cheesy and overwhelmingly cute, and Dean watches proudly how Sam mouths the words for Eileen and taps the rhythm on her arm.

“They look so happy,” Cas whispers when he rounds Dean’s waist with his arms and presses their bodies together.

The soft kiss on the back of his neck makes Dean sigh and lean more against his boyfriend. “They are,” he answers.

When the music slowly fades away and everyone applauds and cheers, he turns around as much as he can without letting go of Cas and locks eyes with the man he still can’t believe to call his. He places a soft but lingering kiss in Cas’ lips, who follows the motions, when Dean leans back again. “You wanna dance?”

The all-consuming grin he gets in return is enough of an answer and they stand up to join some other couples on the dance floor. They pass a grumbling Bobby, who gets forced by Ellen, and Mary and Mick basically clinging to each other like teenagers. Dean finds a spot for them and swiftly pulls Cas close.

Soft, slow tunes come from the speakers and among all their friends and people they call family, they start to dance.

Dean feels the endorphins rushing through his body as he sways with the love of his life. It’s been a long journey for him to achieve this easiness. Not the easy feeling of being in Cas’ arms – he’s known for a long time now that he simply belongs there – but the easiness to show it to the world. He’s grateful that he didn’t give up in times it was hard for him, and even more so that Cas didn’t give up on him. They established something that not everyone is lucky enough to ever find in their lives.

Out of the corner of his eyes he can see Charlie taking photos, and Sam and Eileen alternating between making heart-eyes at each other and grinningly watching them.

“I’m happy, Dean.” Cas says and presses them so close together that Dean can feel the other man’s heartbeat echoing in his own chest.

“Me too, Cas, me too,” he answers.

The evening turns into night, guests say their goodbyes. At some point, Sam and Eileen take their leave too, and the waiters start to clear up.

Dean and Cas walk a good part of the distance to their house before they call a cab. The long day, the walk and maybe a little bit of alcohol help them fall asleep the moment they hit the mattress, legs entangled, and like most nights, with Cas’ head on Dean’s chest.

It took them a lot of steps to get where they are now, some smaller, some bigger. Buying this house together was already an unspoken promise for a shared future. Dean is sure that if they managed to buy and build furniture together, they are ready for the next big step soon. Nothing is going to keep him from having the most sappy, perfect first dance with this guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, okay, nothing really happens between Cas and Dean, but come ooon, Saileen wedding and best-man's speech from Dean? just what I needed to write right now.  
> As always, let me know what you think.
> 
> You can also say hi on [tumblr](https://riverchester.tumblr.com/) if you want


End file.
